Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical apparatus such as a digital camera and a digital video.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-27326 discloses a digital camera which reads out an image signal obtained from an identical pixel in a frame a plurality of times to perform a vibration correction (image stabilization) based on a motion vector obtained from each image signal.
However, in the digital camera disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-27326, a signal of the identical pixel in a frame is read out a plurality of times, and accordingly a noise is superimposed on an image obtained in an entire frame.